


Beats Per Minute

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Medical Play, Nonbinary Deidara, Other, Temporary Consensual Paralysation, afab anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Deidara had a fantasy.Sasori is always willing to try out a new experiment.





	Beats Per Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Medical Play

Deidara couldn't feel their face. 

Their head spun and their tongue was numb beneath the loose gag that had been wrapped around their head. Despite this they were already wet.

There was a soft beeping sound that echoed throughout the room. It was rhythmic, repetitive. The sound came from a machine that Sasori had diligently wired his partner up to. Now he looked down at Deidara, watching some minor muscle spasms as the last of the paralysis agent took effect on their body. Their hand-mouths drooled and Sasori unsheathed a new scalpel.

Normally his tools were used for dissecting bodies. Separating skin from muscle tissue, hollowing out abdomens and chests. Making room for weapons and tools. Making each corpse into a work of eternal art. Deidara wasn't a corpse, and Sasori had no interest in turning them into art. At least not currently. The first cut he made was shallow. The blood welled up slowly before finally dripping over the edge of the wound. He pressed harder now, drawing a line down the breastbone. Deidara's breathing picked up. The beeping increased. More frequent noise to fill in the silence. 

Each cut mirrored an action he would take on a subject. Each shaky breath from Deidara marked by a growing slickness, and a faster beeping. 

Sasori rested the scalpel against one firmly muscled thigh. The thumb of his other hand rubbed teasing circles over Deidara's clit. One last gentle push to break the skin, one last trail of rich red blood, and Deidara was screaming through their gag. The machine sounded off erratically before beginning to slow. Sasori laid his scalpel down and considered what tool would next raise his partner's heartbeat.


End file.
